Want to Play?
by ToryV
Summary: Willow and Tara manage to run into each other in the alternate universe. Vamp Willow/Tara OneShot


**A/N: I haven't written anything in AGES, I am without a beta, this was a spur of the moment fic that was written in like an hour, and i am VERY rusty. You have been warned!**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Set in the alternate universe ( vamp Willow, vamp, Xander, the Master, No Buffy, etc etc.) Willow and Tara manage to cross paths.**

**Want To Play?:**

She had been following her for the past fifteen minutes. Brushing a wisp of fiery red hair behind her ear, Willow quietly continued to follow the frightened blonde human without alerting her to her presence.

Taking in a lungful of cool night air, a smile crept onto the vampiress' crimson painted lips.

"I smell…a witch." Willow murmured to herself in an almost child-like tone of voice. The red-headed vampire stealthily dodged between trees, never once taking her sight away from the human currently making her way through the barren college campus.

It had only been a few hours since the sun went down, turning Sunnydale back into the playground it was meant to be ever since The Master had taken over.

Growing impatient, Willow decided now was good a time as any to move in on her prey.

The girl quickly made her way to the street, jogging across to make her way back to the sidewalk on the opposite end. Without thinking, she made her way between two buildings, hoping to make it to the magic box a little quicker.

Willow grinned even wider, spotting the ladder of a fire escape out of the corner of her eye.

With supernatural grace, the vampiress made her way to the ladder. Seemingly without effort, Willow leapt, launching herself up on top of the building. Without missing a beat, Willow jogged to the other side of the building and leapt again, enjoying the brief moment of soaring through the air before landing barley 3 feet in front of the now-very startled girl, effectively cutting her off.

The witch gave a short cry of surprise before trying to back away. Her eye's darted around attempting to find something to defend herself with.

"What is a pretty little witch like you doing out at this time of night?" Willow drawled, the predatory glint in her eye sent a chill of fear up the girls spine.

"I…..I-I w-w-was…" Willow slowly strode towards the girl, effectively shortening the gap between them.

Gently, the vampiress reached out with a pale hand to seductively toy with the girls blonde locks.

"You know…. It's not safe to be running around these parts at night." Willow continued, her smooth voice was frighteningly calm, almost drowning out the child-like drawl.

The red-head slowly circled around the witch who was now frozen in place. The girl's breathing was coming in terrified gasps as she attempted to ease her breath. Willow, now directly behind the witch, gently pulled back the girl's hair to reveal her flawless neck. The vampiress brushed her fingertips against the girl's warm, inviting skin. The witch let out a small gasp at the shock of the vampires caress. Willow smirked, her eyes drawn to the beautifully, creamy skin that was practically begging to be bit into.

"There's a lot of dangerous things lurking around every corner…."

Willow leaned in extra close. Her cool breath brushing against the girls exposed neck, sending another chill down her spine.

"….Like me." Willow whispered in a way that was both venomous and seductive at the same time. The vampiress gently ran her tongue along the curve of the girl's neck, earning another surprised gasp from the witch.

"What's your name, pet?" Willow asked in another whisper. Her left arm subtly making it's way around the blonde's waist, cutting off any chance of escape. While her right arm continued to gently caress the girls neck.

"T-t-t…" The girl tried, but her fear made it nearly impossible to form words.

"Come on…..you can tell me…" Willow growled softly, her grip around the girl becoming tighter.

"T….t-tar…..T-Tara….." The witch finally forced out.

"Mmmm…..Tara…" Willow cooed in the blonde's ear.

"Such a pretty name."

Tara whimpered, fighting back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Willow smelled Tara's fear spike exponentially.

"There's no need to be afraid, pet. If you play nice……"

Willow playfully nipped at the shell of Tara's ear. Her arm slid further up Tara's mid-section.

"….We could have _so _much fun together. Would you like that?"

Willow took another nip at Tara's earlobe. Tara clenched her eyes shut, taking in another shuddering breath.

"Want to play with me?"

**End**

**A/N:Hope it doesn't suck too much. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
